Several types of pool cleaning systems which perform different cleaning functions are presently available. For example, vacuum cleaners for removing dirt particles and debris from pool surfaces are commonly used. Other devices involve the use of abrasive surfaces for scrubbing the walls and floors of swimming pools. Yet another type of device combines abrasive scrubbing surfaces with high-pressure jets of water for cleaning.
None of the aforementioned devices are adequate for the removal of tough stains from pool surfaces. To accomplish stain removal, the normal procedure is to periodically drain the water from the pool and then to apply a cleaning agent, commonly muriatic acid, to the walls and floor of the swimming pool. Unfortunately, this is an expensive and time-consuming process. Moreover, the use of muriatic acid with present devices, which generally do not adequately protect the user from accidental contact with the acid or overexposure to its fumes, is frequently a dangerous procedure. Therefore, the usual practice is to wait a few years before a thorough cleaning effort is undertaken. At that point, however, some stains may be impossible to remove.
Devices are presently available for spot cleaning pool surfaces with chemicals. However, since these devices are suitable only for spot cleaning, a thorough chemical cleaning of the entire pool surfaces nevertheless should be undertaken at some point. Disadvantageously, these devices are generally dangerous to use. In particular, any mixing of chemicals is done manually by the operator before use; thus, there is the ever present danger of contact between the human skin and the chemicals, resulting in serious injury. In addition, the inhalation of fumes may cause harmful side effects. And, during a cleaning operation, leakage of muriatic acid from these devices at mechanical interconnections also pose a serious danger of injury. Moreover, mechanical components of the pool are frequently damaged by contact with the acid or by exposure to its fumes.
The present inventor has overcome the problems of the prior art devices by developing a portable chemical cleaning system for swimming pools which does not require the draining of pool water and which when operated properly is relatively safe, effective, and convenient to use.
The major advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.